U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,817 discloses a door comprising a rectangular frame composed of wooded stiles and top and bottom rails to which is applied a pair of metal skin covering each face of the farme. Side flanges on the metal skins overlap the stiles to hold the skins on the frame, but the skins terminate at the top and bottom of the frame. The practice in the past has been to cover the otherwise exposed surface of the bottom rail with weather stripping for sealing engagement with a sill in the closed portion of the door.
In the past, it has been customary with doors of this type, as well as with other doors, to use weather stripping on the under edge of the door which could be applied only with the door removed from its frame, and replacement of such weather stripping when worn or damaged is difficult and time consuming, in that it also requires removal and rehanging of the door. In addition, with the weather stripping previously available for sheet metal covered doors, it was not practical to carry the metal skins around the bottom edge of the door frame.